


New Years Kisses

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: I gave myself 30 mins to write a cute oneshot before I left to celebrate new years, here's what I got. ❤❤
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	New Years Kisses

It was New Years Eve at Stark Industries, and Pepper had planned an entire party for as many people as they knew. Even though Tony Stark and his wife had separated during the year, they remained good friends and continued to run the company together. So Pepper was on planning duty.

Tony? He wasn't one for partying like this anymore, it was kind of tiring and anxiety filled to see so many people filling up his apartment. There'd be drinking and loud noises, and there's nothing about that he desired. He'd quit drinking years ago, and his anxiety was still very much in play in his mind.

So he stayed downstairs in the lab working on his machines while his friends and chosen family arrived upstairs, levels above him. Tony didn't care too much, he turned on his radio and began to spend time alone, which he really prefered. Tony had a tray of snack foods he had stolen from the party before it started and that's really all he needed.

\---

Upstairs, Peter turned up with MJ and Ned. As the elevators opened they were emerged in a very high class party with streamers and music everywhere. Everyone they knew was dotted around the place, eating and drinking and having the greatest time.

"Oh my god, this is insane!" Peter commented as they walked inside, being handed champagne from a waiter. The place was kitted out to the heavens, golden streamers hanging off of the walls and the music was loud.

"Peter! So glad you could make it!" Pepper caught his eyes and grinned, waltzing over to him.

Peter was twenty one, and had been Tony's right hand man at the Industries for a long time now. He'd gotten really close to the Stark's, and saw them as very important people to him. The younger man really wanted to impress them both so dressed himself up in his finest suit and turned up with a box of chocolates, the only thing he could afford to bring. 

"I'm glad to be here!" Peter grinned, looking around the room. "Where's… Where's Mr. Stark?"

"Oh you know him!" She rolled her eyes, "He's in the lab. Don't mind him at all, this isn't really his scene, just you guys have fun." She patted him on the back and spotted Thor trying to lift five of her guests at once.

"Thor! Be careful!" She disappeared into the crowd.

Peter sighed as he looked down at his glass, half smiling. He was kinda bummed not to ring in the new years with his mentor, the man he wanted to spend time with the most. 

"You should go, you know." MJ nudged him as she picked food from a plate that was being served by a waiter. "He must be lonely down there."

"You think?" Peter blushed, looking at her. "That… that sounds good! I'm… I'm gonna go. Can you cover for me?"

"You got it." MJ took his glass from him, "Go before Pepper comes back."

So Peter ran to the elevator and made his way down to the lab, his legs almost buzzing with excitement. He didn't really care what or who he was missing upstairs, all he wanted was to see Tony.

When he got there, he pushed the door open as the sound of ACDC came through the room. Peter smiled as he stepped in, noticing that Tony was facing away from him, fixing a machine as he danced to the music. 

Peter laughed a little, walking in and sitting on his desk chair. He watched Tony dance, his hips moving from side to side as he sang along quietly. The younger man's eyes were attached to the older man's perfect ass, god he looked amazing. 

Peter had been crushing on Tony for so long now, but it never ceased to amaze him how perfect the older man was. The older man dropped his spanner and turned around to pick it up, as he stood up, he noticed Peter sitting there with a grin.

"Oh, hey Pete," Tony smiled, "How long have you been there for?"

"A few minutes." Peter smiled, standing up, "How come you're not upstairs enjoying the party?"

Tony shrugged, "Not my style anymore, Kid." He walked over to lean against his desk. "I could ask you the same question. Don't you want to be with your friends?"

"I am with my friend." Peter replied, "Come on, let's celebrate New Years by getting dirty and fixing machines. What are you doing here?" He walked over to see what the older man was doing.

Tony took a few moments, watching him. He didn't want to be disturbed tonight but Peter never bothered him. In fact, it was nice to have another pair of hands.

\---

11.56 and they were both on the floor, covered in dirt after coming out from under a machine they had spent an hour fixing. After they finished ten minutes ago, they'd just been sitting there talking. 

"You know, if you want to run upstairs for the bells you can." Tony commented as he pulled a rag from his pocket to clean his face. 

Peter shook his head, "I mean, I was promised my first new years kiss but… I don't know. I like being here with you."

Tony frowned, "You've never had a new years kiss before?" He rubbed his neck. "That's sad! Go up and get one, I'm sure you'll get thousands with how much drink is going around."

The younger man giggled, smiling widely. "No, I'm fine," he shook his head. "Two minutes to go, I couldn't get upstairs in time even if I wanted to. There's no way I'm getting one tonight."

Stark raised his eyebrows and stood up, "Come on, kiddo." He held out his hand, "Stand up with me." 

Peter frowned, holding his mentor's strong hand and pulling himself up. He watched as Tony walked over to the radio and switched it up to a countdown, before walking over to the younger man. 

The older man gently touched Peter's waist and pulled him close, "I'm going to be your first new years kiss. Is that okay? Gives us both something to do." He smirked as they stepped towards each other.

Peter nodded, "I… uh… I'd really like that," he blushed as his lips turned into a massive smile. "I've been wanting that for a while,"

Tony looked at him, surprised but not displeased. "Well," he chuckled, "This is perfect timing then isn't it?"

As the radio began the countdown, the older man gently touched his jaw, stroking his fingertips over Peter's soft skin. The younger man's eyes were locked on his, filled with hope and wonder. Peter's hands raised up and touched Tony's chest, holding onto his shirt. 

"5……. 4……." The pair was breathing against each other, holding onto each other's bodies as their lips hovered over each other. 

"3……. 2…… 1!"

Tony leaned in forward and connected their lips for the first time. He felt Peter press against him, shaking with excitement as their warm mouths met. Tony nibbled at his lips, kissing him so gently and lovingly, holding him completely against his body. 

Peter couldn't get enough, he could feel his heart racing as he felt like flying. It was all he could do to kiss him harder and press him against the wall. Tony licked his lips, opening the kiss and deepening it, pressing into Peter as the young man moaned.

Tony pulled away, his stomach filling with butterflies as Peter moaned again. He bit down on the older man's bottom lip before pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"Happy new year, kid." Tony whispered before kissing him again.


End file.
